Al Último Momento
by LordDrako34
Summary: Muerte y Desesperanza. La tragedia después de la derrota. One Shoot


**AL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO**

La tinta roja del sol comenzaba a escribir su historia en el lienzo claro del cielo matinal. Una historia de guerra, de lucha, de muerte. Ese día, la historia era especialmente trágica, pues el reino magnífico de Hyrule había sido derrocado.

En los campos de batalla todavía quedaban cadáveres de hombres y caballos que habían luchado en nombre de su tierra. Había algunos que se desangraban aún y que con su último respiro miraban al cielo y levantaban sus manos pidiendo la salvación de Hyrule y su gente, y justo antes de morir, un coro de horrorosos gemidos llenos de dolor se esparcía por todas las praderas del reino. Lo que alguna vez fuera el campo de batalla…

A medida que el sol se levantaba, Din bajaba de su cielo y acaloraba toda la naturaleza. Pero al ver a los hombres matarse unos a otros en busca del dominio de todos los reinos, se sentía triste y los castigaba negándoles el paraíso. ¿Por qué los Hylia no viven en armonía como el resto de los seres vivos? ¿Por qué? La pregunta universal que por siempre se escuchará en el mundo. Aún cuando los hombres dejen de hablar, pues el resto de las criaturas vivientes, no importa si son haladas, siempre la recordarán y la cantarán por todo el viento. Y aún si no hubiera seres vivos, hasta las rocas hablarán… Din está furiosa. Los cielos gritan en su nombre y su llanto castiga la tierra.

Llueve… Lleve sobre las ruinas del castillo Hyrule. Ya no quedan hombres que defiendan su tierra del maligno que los traicionó, pues todos han muerto en batalla peleando o han sido comprados por el oro sin nombre de los desiertos del Gerudo. Ya no quedan hombres que sean gobernados por un rey justo y que prolonguen el conocimiento y las costumbres que sus ancestros habían prolongado. Ya no hay hombres recios que se opongan al mal. Ya no hay guerreros… ya no hay nadie… sólo unos cuantos derrotados que se resisten al nuevo Rey y que intentan defender lo poco que les queda… el espíritu. Es lo único que perdura después de los desastres de la guerra. Es lo único que no se puede comprar. Es todo lo que queda cuando alguien te tortura y te hace sufrir… lo de adentro. Sólo lo saben algunos refugiados y los pocos Sheikah que quedan bajo la intransigente lluvia.

Impa observa escondida detrás de algunas rocas hacia lo que una vez fuera el pueblo del castillo Hyrule. Estaba esperando a los hombres que había enviado en busca de la princesa Zelda, pues el fin de su padre estaba cerca.

Nada. Sólo el chisporroteo de la lluvia y el chillido del viento que movía las ramas sin hojas del único árbol que se aferraba a la tierra.

"_Y con razón no vuelven- _pensó -_. Yo tampoco volvería si lo que dejo atrás es un valle destruido y un pueblo en ruinas en el que todo lo que vive en él, no es más que un montón de almas que las diosas castigaron y habitan cuerpos malditos que buscan la vida para comérsela, tratando de volver a vivir._

Nada. No se veía nada. Sólo el templo del Tiempo que Ganondorf había dejado intacto para perpetuar su poder. Era la única construcción en pie que se veía a lo lejos, como una gran fortaleza de roca degradada. Ya no era lo que había sido cuando los Sheikah se refugiaban en él, ya no era un lugar de luz. Ahora era un lugar de eterna oscuridad que permanecía en pie con las puertas abiertas atestiguando los desastres de los que los Hylia habían sido víctimas.

De pronto, Impa pensó en Link

"_¿Dónde estás, niño? ¿Dónde está el compañero de la princesa Zelda? ¿Dónde está aquel que iba a salvar Hyrule con ayuda de la espada? ¿Dónde está el héroe que tiene la esencia de las diosas_? _¿Acaso fuiste destruido cuando Ganondorf tocó la reliquia sagrada, o acaso se esconde en espera del momento justo para renacer, para emerger de entre la oscuridad del templo del tiempo, como un rayo de luz que ilumina de nuevo nuestra tierra y que le devuelve un poco de esperanza a nuestros corazones? ¿Dónde estás, niño?"_

Siguió observando hasta que la lluvia se calmó un poco. Lo suficiente para escuchar de nuevo la canción de cuna mezclada con los sollozos de una mujer que lloraba. Sostenía una pequeña manta envuelta en una cobija de bebé y la acariciaba con sus manos maltratadas por los tiempos tan duros. Le hablaba del futuro; de cómo su padre volvería de la guerra y los tres se irían a un reino mejor, pero no era la mujer la que hablaba, era la locura, y el pequeño al que le cantaba, se había ido arrastrado por la corriente del río que protege las ruinas entre la sangre y los pedazos de miembros de otros guerreros muertos. Su esposo había muerto lejos de su hogar y ella había elegido el camino de una falsa esperanza para menguar el sufrimiento.

Sintió que algo se movía en su interior. Un llanto reprimido de varios días y las ganas de consolar a la esposa de uno de sus soldados. Conocía a la mujer desde antes de que la guerra empezara. En aquellos días aún no estaba embarazada y su esposo era un labrador, no uno de sus soldados. Ella no quería que su esposo peleara en esa guerra, pero aún así la guerra fue contra sus deseos.

Impa la vio por un momento y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquello terminara y que alguna de las diosas salvara la vida de esa mujer.

Nada. No había nadie en el camino, sólo el mismo árbol que seguía moviéndose con el viento y seguía aferrado a la tierra con la esperanza de arrancarle un poco de vida… por fin dejó de llover.

-Es el rey, señora. Está muriendo.

-Dile a los Sheikah que preparen los ritos.

-Sí, señora.

Impa se preparó para este día desde que perdieron la batalla en los prados de Terma'Dah cuando los aliados los traicionaron. Aquel día, el Rey Hyrule fue herido en el hombro izquierdo y quedó incapaz de blandir la espada, pero aún así estuvo presente en todas las batallas hasta la caída del castillo, recibiendo heridas que poco a poco le iban costando la existencia.

Era doloroso ver como la última llama de un gran imperio iba apagándose lentamente y llevándose consigo la vida de un rey; la esperanza final era como ese árbol en medio del páramo desolado.

Siguió al hombre hasta donde yacía el rey. Hasta ese lugar que una vez estuvo lleno de flores y la pequeña Zelda jugaba a ser princesa. Ahí estaba el rey protegido por un cobertizo improvisado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y veían al cielo nublado a través de una grieta que le goteaba en la cara.

Estaba sobre un camastro. Su cuerpo estaba inerte a falta de sangre y su corazón parecía irse deteniendo a medida que corría el viento y se llevaba los últimos restos de una tierra maldita. Su vida se agotaba a medida que las gotas bajaban cada vez menos u menos por la grieta que le goteaba y las ideas se le congelan en la cabeza. El viento corre… corre.

-¿Dónde estás Impa?

La Sheikah se arrodilla al lado de su señor intentando aferrarlo a la vida.

-Aquí estoy, Señor. A su lado. Siempre a su lado.

Los ojos del rey no vieron a Impa. Estaban perdidos en alguna parte entre cada gota que seguía cayendo en su rostro.

-Dime algo, Impa ¿Puedes oler las flores que alguna vez estuvieron aquí? ¿Puedes oír a mi pequeña hija riendo y jugando como en los días de mi reino?

La voz del rey se apagaba a medida que hablaba y su espíritu se le congelaba con el viento que corría… el viento que corre.

-No puedo, mi señor- respondió Impa –Las flores se fueron cuando los vientos del desierto pasaron por aquí y la princesa ya no obedece mis mandatos. Ahora pelea su propia guerra con la ayuda de unos cuantos que siguen la inocencia de su causa.

Las palabras de Impa viajaban por el viento y se clavaban en las mentes de los Sheikah que preparaban el funeral. Su voz se descarapelaba con los pensamientos que escapaban de su boca y el cristal líquido de sus ojos se sobre acumulaba en la esquina de su cornea.

-Impa ¿Dónde están los hombres que lucharon a mi lado en el campo de batalla? ¿Dónde quedó el alma de acero que castiga a nuestros enemigos y que nos trae la paz cuando saboreamos la victoria? ¿Aún puedes oler el tabaco de los ancianos que se sentaban a discutir sobre el destino de nuestras vidas? Dime, Impa ¿Aún se pueden saborear esas manzanas que caen en la parte trasera del castillo? ¿Aún se ve el maravilloso amanecer que parece contar la historia de nuestras vidas? Dime, Impa ¿Dónde está el espíritu de Hyrule? ¿Se fue con los guerreros castigados? ¿Se fue junto con las flores en el viento del desierto? ¿Se fue con la tierra infértil y degradada por nuestros enemigos? ¿Dónde está el espíritu de Hyrule? Dime, Impa ¿Tú lo sabes?

De los ojos de Impa cayeron un par de lágrimas que murieron mientras resbalaban por sus mejillas. Pasó un segundo y el rostro de la Sheikah se deformó cuando aquel llanto reprimido explotó en su pecho salió un delgado y casi imperceptible suspiro. Pasó un segundo y el llanto de Impa explotó por completo. Se derribó en el pecho del rey y sus gemidos de dolor conmovían a todos los que la escuchaban llorar.

-¡No lo sé, mi señor!- Las palabras y el llanto luchaban por salir al mismo tiempo -¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!

-Si llega a volver… dile que me perdone por no creerle… Todo esto pasó porque no creí en sus palabras.

-No hable así, mi señor. Usted podrá ver a su hija una última vez Ella llegará pronto, los hombres fueron a buscarla.

-No, Impa. Din me ha castigado ya al no preservar estas miserables ruinas en pie. Mi hija ya no está conmigo. Korde, perdóname. No quise a nuestra hija lo suficiente. Padre, Diosas…

Ahí estaba el rey. Impa suplicaba por que no muriera hasta que Zelda llegara, pero nadie podía detener a la muerte. Nadie… En su mente se presentaban imágenes de lluvia y fuego. Un fuego que destruía todo el universo y que lo reducía todo a cenizas. Vio unas nebulosas extrañas que se mezclaban y formaban de nuevo el mundo. La luz y la oscuridad convergen y se convierten en una sola esencia de vida. De algún lugar desconocido sale Ganondorf convirtiendo todo lo verde en oro y matando a todos los hombres. Sus hombres caen convertidos en cadáveres. Un rayo cae sobre Hyrule y de toda su luz se forma la silueta de un guerrero. El guerrero sostiene una espada. La Espada Maestra.

-Ya viene.

Al tiempo que el rey habla, un cuerno rompe el silencio a lo lejos y este cae roto como un cristal cuando cae y se convierte en miles de pedazos. Vienen unos hombres dispuestos a cruzar un pueblo maldito.

-¿Lo ve, señor? Su hija ya viene.

El rey no responde.

-¿Señor? ¿Ha escuchado el cuerno?

El rey no responde. Su rostro esboza una sonrisa. Sus manos buscan el rostro de la adolorida Impa y le limpian las lágrimas. Ve a través de la grieta una última vez. El viento corre.

-¿Señor?...

Silencio en la mente de Impa. Un grito desgarrador explota desde sus entrañas y los Sheikah que la escuchaban saben lo que ha sucedido… El rey ha muerto… El reino Magnífico de Hyrule finalmente ha sido derrocado.

En el cielo, la furia de Din grita y un rayo parte el árbol seco que se ve a lo lejos.


End file.
